Letters to Juliet
by NicholeDWalker1
Summary: Plot: When Allyson Dawson receives a mysterious letter in her locker noted " To Juliet", she searches for her Romeo. Many guys show up, all having an appearance of Romeo, but seeing to many guys like her, how can she find her true Romeo? Join Ally as she heads through drama, love, friendships, and so much more


This is my first big story for Austin and Ally, so please tell me what you think! Enjoy! ( And I'm letting you know, this is not based off the moved Letters to Juliet)

**Plot: When Allyson Dawson receives a mysterious letter in her locker noted " To Juliet", she searches for her Romeo. Many guys show up, all having an appearance of Romeo, but seeing to many guys like her, how can she find her true Romeo? Join Ally as she heads through drama, love, friendships, and so much more **

* * *

Ally Dawson was excited for her next class of the day. _Music! _She had finally over come her stage fright last year when she performed with Austin. She was so proud of her self, and so was Austin! Ally walks into music and finds an empty seat next to one of the girls many wouldn't expect her to be friends with. _Cassidy. _

" Hey Ally. You ready to perform for the class? You are going to sound great!" Cassidy tells Ally as she slings her bag on to the floor and pulls out her notes.

Ally nodded and replied, " Yes I am. Are you ready to hear my beat you again? I'm kidding!" Cassidy laughs as the teacher walks into the class room.

He puts on his glasses, pulling out his list of performances. " Ally Dawson. You are next."

Ally smiles as she grabs her music and walks up to the piano in the class. She fixes her skirt and starts playing.

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_  
_But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are,_  
_So close yet so far._  
_Haven't I passed the test?_  
_When will you realize,_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours. If we want it,_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand._  
_There's no turning back now._  
_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_  
_Then our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to waste_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_

She finished her piece as the class clapped. The teacher however did not look amused, " I thought I told you all a thousand times! You can not do love songs! I'll have to drop your grade some Miss. Dawson."

Ally looked up tearing up, and looked over at Austin. Austin looked furious. He jumped up out of his seat, " That was amazing! You don't need to drop her grade! It was a mistake..." Ally just picked up her bag and walked out of class. She didn't care if she got in trouble. Some alone time would help her relax.

Ally walked to her locker and opened it up. A note fell out reading..

_Dear Juliet,_

_You are the wind beneath my wings. You are the shoulder I cry on, when I am upset. You are the angel that lights up my world. Let us fly together in this life as we move on in a greater journey ahead of us. I love you Allyson Dawson. All will be revealed as time goes on._

_Love,_

_Romeo_

She was shocked! She had to find out who Romeo was!

* * *

I am sorry it was so short! Should I continue? Review please! I would appreciate it.


End file.
